A Few Lucky Guard
by sergeant echo gamma 172
Summary: A collection of stories about my Imperial Guard and their cheating luck


**So this is the first of a few stories about some of the cheating luck my imperial guard army.**

 **This one is about my guardsman commander in a one on one duel with a chaos lord using a demon weapon of krone (the guard were 6th ed the CSM where 5th ed) now this is a novelisation of the events not how they played out in the actual game.**

* * *

The trenches were overrun, what was left of the company of the Deimos cavalry legionnaires were being forced to retreat under the crushing momentum of the Renegade Astartes. captain White stood shoulder to shoulder with his fellow guard a medic and a specialist with a flamer, the medic to be frank looked ready to piss himself while the specialist looked angry, real angry. They had managed to barricade the trench off of the main network. This admittedly would only delay them for a few seconds or so but it's not like they had another option.

So that was it, like rats in a corner waiting for the first demigod to brake their way in. They didn't have to wait long for the barricade to come crumbling down as two of the traitors strode through it. Lasguns and grenades flew out at them through the dust and smoke and to harmlessly impact against the armour. The larger of the two began to walk forward before the other stopped him. through some warp cursed witch craft white heard his voice over the roar of the weapons, "leave this rabble to me". The bigger of the two stepped back as the leader stepped forward casting a terrifying gaze over the guard. suddenly as if ordered the fire stopped and the Astarte voice boomed out "I am lord Harkon, servants of the false god, I am the slayer of your great defenders and master of thousands, prepare yourselves and give me some entertainment" with this the warlord swung his sword dark energy slicing through dozens of men. The fire started again, a few souls left desperately attempting to stab him through his rotund armour. Eventually all that remained was White and the two guard that stood besides him, the soldier with the flamer started to spray the lord as he advanced. The stream of fire was soon cut short as a blade sliced through his chest cuasing the flamer to spray the wall with fire and for the two to be momentarily consumed in fire. all the while White kept shooting his bolter at the warlord in a vain attempt to kill him.

Finally the lord turned to White and raised his sword cutting the bolter in half. White stood in shocked silence until the warlords voice boomed out "I see you have a sword let us hope you know how to use it".

White just stood there dumbfounded at this challenge he had not expected this to happen, White's bewilderment must have nearly been audible as the lord pointed with his sword and said "do not test my patience mortal, draw you weapon."

White drew his sword effortlessly, he hadn't spent much of his youth in swordsmanship classes for nothing, before he'd even settled into a duelling stance the Astarte was upon him. He barley managed to block the initial furry of blows that rained down on upon him, White saw movement out of the corner of his eye, instinctively kicking at it, suddenly the lord twisted exposing himself to attack. Not one to miss an opportunity White sliced at the lords head, however the Astarte with his superhuman reflexes managed to deflect the attack to his chest leaving a bloody gash along his armour.

Furiously the warlord shouted "HOW DARE YOU CORPSE WORSHIPPING MORTAL I AM A LORD OF CHAOS YOU WILL FE...!"

White just attempted to slice his neck again, the battle was still lop sided to be sure but white intended to make this traitor pay dearly. Before the battle was done white had received numerous gashes to his arms but he stood strong over the lord who had a leg barely connected to his body.

The Astarte glared at white and said "I will not allow this I have killed chapter master themselves, I will not die to a lowly mortal"

The next thing white new was searing pain in his side as plasma grazed along his ribs. he fell to the ground motionless in pain. the Astarte stood over him poised to launch the kill blow when a shout of rage interrupted him "HEY ASSBUT!".

Angered the Astarte turned to have the contents of a bolter disgorged point blank into his face, falling into the side of the trench.

Looking up at the medic, White managed to croak out "Did he really just fucking say that?"

The medic started to advance upon the downed Astarte bolter roaring, only to be sent flying by a backhand that emerged from the smoke, the massive Astarte from before fully emerged, grabbing the lord and pulling him back to safety

As the Warlord begin to disappear White managed to here him cry out through the smoke "You will suffer my wrath mortal I do not forget".

White started to black out as he heard the rushing of feet and the medic appeared in his vision "hi sir, now I need you to stay awake can you do that".

white nod his head before falling asleep the last thing he heard "Oh you son of a...!" over the sound of the Astarte retreat.

* * *

 **In the actual game things happened only slightly differently**

 **Now in the actual game what happened was that White managed to get the lord down to one wound without taking a hit, however the final turn saw white go down.**

 **Fondly enough whenever white fights Harkon in melee after this first battles he always kills him in a duel.**


End file.
